A Miscellany
by deliqueena
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the themes, characters, ideas and style of Emma. This is a school project, so bear with me please :  as updates will be sporadic and of dubious quality.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Elton POV

I must say that I believe I am making considerable progress on the count of my relationship with Emma. That girl, or should I say, young woman, has such hidden talents! Today she painted an absolutely impeccable likeness of her young friend Harriet. There was not a detail missing and not a mistake of judgement to be seen- it was simply perfection. I rather feel Emma actually improved the appearance of her companion, and this was not the easiest task, for Harriet is nowhere near as lovely as Emma.

I watched as Emma first sketched and then painted her likeness of Harriet. I snuck glances of her whenever I came to watch her progress, and she seemed so pleased by my attentions to her that I felt I was making real progress with my courting. Of course, when she was finished, I was enraptured by the level of skill encapsulated in her work. She has such a fine eye for detail, such intimacy of the subject. Her delicate hands must surely be the reason behind this. And I am sure this si not even close to the extent of her talents. Naturally, I offered to take the likeness to be framed. It was the least I could do for the beautiful sweet girl. I hope the time will come soon when I can ask her for her hand.

Emma POV (modernised)

I can't believe Mr. Elton likes me, and not Harriet! After I worked so hard to bring those two together, he goes and dumps his emotions on me and leaves me unsure of myself and my reactions to him. Oh, what about poor Harriet? She's the one I've really hurt here. I made her fall in love with this awful man who was really wanting to be with me! How could I ever have been so stupid? I should have noticed something, really. I'm not sure anymore how I could ever have not seen it. His complements to Harriet were always sort of ambiguous, and looking back, so many of his actions are proof of how much he was focused on me! He was only worried about MY catching whatever Harriet had. He was so complementary of my painting of her, too! And he never spent very much time with the poor girl, not as much as he tried to spend with me! Oh, I hope very much I will be able to make Harriet forgive me. I'm such an ignorant fool! The wine, the wretched wine! If he hadn't been drinking, or if we'd gone home separately, or if anyone else had been with us, it would never have happened like this. I'm so ignorant, and I hope I never have to see him again, even though it's hardly avoidable. What ever will I do to fix this situation? I suppose I will wait and see what happens tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Knightly POV

Oh gracious me! Emma does not yet see my affection for her, but I suspect that it will not be long before she begins to suspect. I have no doubts that others around her suspect me already. Mrs. Weston observed me more than usual in our conversations today, and I saw her kick Emma under the table when she was asking about my rumoured affections for Jane, although I of course pretended not to notice. I do not yet feel ready to admit my feelings for her, but it seems the time will come soon when I will be forced to acknowledge my desire in words, not simply as a vague wish for her attentions. The poor girl does not see it yet, thank the heavens (for observation never was Emma's strong point) but my every move seems to betray my emotion. I found myself smiling quite a little too warmly at her in our conversation, and surely the colour that swept to my face when she gave me praise. Oh, I wish I had the courage and the boldness to simply tell her how I am growing to love her as more than a friend, and her beauty (though still not unflawed) sweeps my breath from me.

Frank POV

Highbury takes my fancy in its beautiful simplicity. The town is pleasant, the people even more so, and it seems I am a sort of celebrity in the area. Certainly I have received more greetings and visits than I would have expected. After all, I have never been here before in my life. But today, I was taken around by the lovely Miss Woodhouse of Hartfield. My father's new wife, Mrs. Weston, accompanied me as we paid Miss Woodhouse a surprise visit, and she was most pleasantly surprised at our presence. She joined us on our walk, and I was shown the town. I was immediately enamoured with the ball-room of the Crown Inn- it showed little evidence of use, and the attitude of Miss Woodhouse was further evidence to support my theory. But what a perfect room it was! I lamented the disuse of such a magnificent venue- why did we not hold a ball? Miss Woodhouse was adamant that there were not sufficient numbers to form a dance party, but I could not accept these declarations. I have taken it upon myself to put on a ball that will delight my father, his new wife and the lovely Miss Woodhouse, as well as all the other esteemed residents of Highbury. The preparations have already begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Knightley POV

By my side, this very moment, is my new wife. She has her head tilted towards me and an expression of contentment upon her sweet face. I cannot help but be charmed by the flowering graces of Mrs. Emma Knightley, not dissuaded at all by her faults and flaws. We are two minds alike, Emma and I, although she does not always agree it. Oh! But she has eaten her words- never married indeed! I find amusement now in this peculiar statement, made by opposing deed so untrue and so naïve! But my Emma is ever one of good grace, at least out loud. When we were wed, she shared quiet chuckles with her friends. In private, however, she was in a strange humour when she remembered the need to inform her father of our courtship, especially as she knew he would remind her of her previous sentiments. And remind her he did, but, genteel as ever, Emma had displayed good graces in public and only afterwards did allow herself to show her resignation to this reception. She had worried over that moment for days, and now that it was over and her father had given his predictable verdict, Emma was now committed to our union in more than emotion. She was inexcusably tied to my name as my wife-to-be, and some part of her, I knew would mourn the loss of her once-independent life. But the rest of her, I could see, was joyful at our union. Now, she has brushed those doubts away as we sit in our carriage on the way home to Hartfield from our wedding party - she is now _my_ Mrs. Knightley! - But I do hope she does not revert to her old selfish ways! And foremost, I hope she feels as anticipatory as I at the prospects of the night and days to come for us as man and wife.

Emma POV

This very moment, I am sitting beside my new husband! Dear Mr. Knightley has taken me as his own- I am now Mrs. Knightley! While I am utterly pleased and filled with joy at this turn of events, I cannot help thinking about my previous vows to remain unmarried. Could I have been happy without George? I am certain, in one part of my mind, if I had put my mind to it, that I would have found no loss of occupation, had he never proposed our union, but another part of me now shies from the very thought of being unmarried-even so soon after the event- and I almost regret the wasted effort that I spent preventing my own engagement. Oh! It does not do for me to lend my mind to these thoughts! I must not allow myself to have my head filled with thoughts that are so close to regrets on my wedding day. I still recall the amazement and worry of my father when I announced our union to him. I was so filled with dread at the approach of that moment- George was not present to support me at first- but somehow, the moment of dread was overcome as I assured my father we would not leave him alone, but come and live in Hartfield still. Of course, I could not show any of my hesitation or trepidation to the eyes of family or friends, and I kept my appearance steady and calm as I resigned myself to a similarly difficult reception, if not for the same reasons, for each member of the Highbury circle. They did make fun of my previous sentiments, but ultimately they were gracious in accepting my change of heart, and for this I was grateful. Now, though, alone with my George for the first time after our wedding, I could not help be overwhelmed again with the now familiar fear of the unknown, but today it was for an utterly different reason. Today is my first day as Mrs. George Knightley, and I hope he will enjoy our coming days and nights together as I feel I shall. I turn to him now, and when he catches my eye and smiles my favourite smile, I know that my fears will ultimately prove unfounded.


End file.
